Brincadeiras Perigosas
by Ana Lucia Nunes
Summary: Sirius arma uma brincadeira contra Snape. Mas há certas brincadeiras que podem por em risco a vida das pessoas e resultarem em perder a confiança dos melhores amigos


Brincadeiras Perigosas

Esta é a história dos Marotos, que ensina que nem todas as brincadeiras são inofensivas e que algumas poderão trazer problemas muito maiores do que uma simples detenção.

Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Lilian Evans, Severus Snape entre muitos outros estavam a começar o sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Seria o último ano para os Marotos, que estavam muito diferentes daqueles rapazinhos de onze anos que entravam pela primeira vez em Hogwarts. James ainda continuava a gostar de Lilian apesar de todos os nãos dela que tinha ouvido até agora, mas mesmo assim não tinha desistido. Ele tinha decidido que iria mudar um pouco de modo a conquistar a ruivinha.

Quanto a Lilian, fartava-se das brincadeiras que James fazia com ela, e era esse quase sempre o tema de conversa que ela tinha com as suas amigas, Alice e Arabella, que já começavam a pensar que de tanto que Lily, como era conhecida para os amigos, em vez de detestar James, gostava dele, apesar de não admitir isso.

James e Sirius pela primeira vez não aprontaram nada, o que fez com que Remus pensasse o que é que eles andariam a tramar.

Os dias foram passando, mas James e Sirius continuaram a não fazer nada de especial, o que fez com que Remus lhes perguntasse se eles estavam bem, ao que eles responderam que sim. Perguntou-lhes também o que é que eles andavam a tramar, mas eles apenas disseram que não estavam a tramar nada, apenas tinham desistido de fazer muitas partidas. Remus não acreditou, mas não perguntou mais nada.

Lily também estava a começar a desconfiar do facto de James e Sirius ainda não terem aprontando nada e perguntou-se se James estava a ficar mais responsável.

Mais um tempo tinha passado, e a primeira visita a Hogsmeade estava perto. James perguntou a Lily se ela queria ir com ele a Hogsmeade. Lily finalmente aceitou, mas fê-lo prometer que ele não iria aprontar nada com ela. Ele disse que prometia e ficou feliz por ela ter aceite sair com ele.

Finalmente chegou a visita a Hogsmeade e James esperou por Lily na Sala Comum dos Gryffindor. Quando ela desceu dos dormitórios dirigiram-se para o Hall de Entrada e saíram em direcção a Hogsmeade. Deram uma voltinha por várias lojas e antes de se irem embora, dirigiram-se ao Três Vassouras, para beberem uma cerveja amanteigada. Sirius, Remus e Peter também lá estavam e convidaram-nos a sentarem-se junto deles. Depois de beberem, dirigiram-se todos para a escola.

Alguns dias depois, chegou a lua cheia e a transformação de Remus para lobisomem. James, Sirius e Peter acompanharam-no, mas transformados em animagos, um cervo, um cão e um rato, respectivamente. Era assim que Lupin passava as suas noites de lua cheia desde o quinto ano, altura em que James, Sirius e Peter finalmente se conseguiram transformar em animagos. Remus ainda hoje se sentia grato pelo gesto dos amigos, pois a sua alma tinha-se tornado cada vez mais humana, enquanto estava transformado em lobo, devido à companhia que os Marotos lhe faziam.

Os meses foram passando, e James e Lily começaram a namorar para alegria dos restantes Marotos e das amigas de Lily.

Os exames finais estavam perto e o grupo de amigos começaram a estudar para os EFBEs, tirando claro os dias de lua cheia em James, Sirius, Remus e Peter desapareciam misteriosamente. Lily já sabia a razão, pois foi o próprio Remus a contar-lhe quando ela perguntou onde é que os Marotos se metiam nas semanas em que havia lua cheia, James, Sirius e Peter confessaram-lhe que eram animagos, mas fizeram-na prometer que ela não iria contar a ninguém. Ela manteve a sua promessa, pois sabia que eles tinham confiança nele, ao ponto de revelarem o segredo deles a ela.

Sirius andava farto das conversas que Snape fazia à frente dos Marotos, sobre o desaparecimento dos Marotos uma vez por mês. Sem contar aos restantes marotos, Sirius começou a planear um plano para dar uma lição a Snape.

Tinha chegado mais uma noite de lua cheia e Sirius decidiu pôr em prática o seu plano. Naquela noite, enquanto, Remus ia para a Cabana dos Gritos, junto com James e Peter, Sirius disse que já ia ter com eles, pois ainda tinha umas coisas para fazer. Procurou Snape por todo o castelo e viu-o a sair do Salão Nobre com outros Slytherin. Lançou um feitiço ao saco dele, que se rasgou o que fez com que ele ficasse para trás. Sirius aproximou-se dele e após se ter divertido a gozar com Snape, disse-lhe que tinha visto Remus entrar numa passagem no Salgueiro Zurzidor. Snape ficou desconfiado com aquela revelação de Sirius, mas decidiu ir ver se ele estava a falar verdade. Saiu para o jardim e dirigiu-se para o Salgueiro Zurzidor e entrou na passagem que lá havia. Tinha atravessado a passagem quase toda, quando começou a ouvir gritos e gemidos e reparou que no final estava Remus, mas estava a ficar diferente. Snape rapidamente percebeu que Remus era um lobisomem e que ele estava em perigo.

Entretanto, ao pé do Salgueiro estava Sirius a rir-se. James e Peter que estava ali por perto, debaixo do Manto de Invisibilidade, viram Sirius e perguntaram-lhe porque ele se estava a rir. Sirius explicou o plano que tinha feito para dar uma lição a Snape. James não gostou da brincadeira, ralhou com Sirius e dirigiu-se a correr para a passagem. Rapidamente localizou Snape, que estava aterrorizado pois Remus já se tinha transformado e estava a aproximar-se dele. James rapidamente lançou um _Petrificus Totalus _em Remus, que instantaneamente ficou petrificado. Snape ficou mais aliviado, mas mesmo assim desconfiou pelo facto de James lhe ter salvo a vida. Sabia que agora estava em dívida com James. Agradeceu-lhe, mas num tom azedo e disse-lhe que iria manter a sua dignidade e que não contaria a ninguém o que tinha visto naquele dia, desde que eles não o azarassem mais. James disse que eles já não voltariam a tocar e voltou para junto de Sirius e Peter. James ficou extremamente zangado com Sirius e fê-lo prometer que se ele prezava a amizade de James e Remus nunca mais iria aprontar alguma coisa contra Snape. Sirius viu que James não tinha achado nenhuma graça ao sucedido e arrependeu-se do que tinha feito e prometeu que nunca mais iria aprontar contra Snape.

No dia seguinte, Remus e Lily ficaram a saber o que Sirius tinha feito, zangaram-se com ele, mas continuaram a falar com ele.

Sirius finalmente tinha ganhado mais juízo com aquela lição e que nem todas as brincadeiras podem acabar bem. Sorte que ele tinha amigos para o ajudarem nas maiores enrascadas que ele fazia.


End file.
